Tammy Oliver MMPR
by Dr.Tommy Olivers shadow
Summary: Tammy Oliver is Tommy's younger sister and they're both adopted, when Tommy turns into the evil green ranger Tammy leans she is something special. This is the best summary I can come up with. Please no mean comments this was a bit hard for me to write. This is going to cover all the seasons Tommy is in including Forever red, maybe the S.P.D episodes, the legacy war when it airs.
1. Chapter 1

'They started fighting again.' A seven-year old Tommy thinks as he closes the door to his and his baby sister's room he just came home from karate practice then walked

over to his sister and saw that she is fast asleep in her crib which causes him to remember the first time he met her

Tommy was adopted by two people who are in their late twenties six months ago and they took him to his new home, the second he walked into the door he tripped which

caused his new parents to start fighting. His mom led him upstairs and showed him the bathroom then his bedroom which had a baby crib on one side, his mom told him

that is his sister Tammy who is one year old then his mom left him in the room with the door shut. Tammy has been crying since he walked into the room so he walks over

to the crib and uses a stool to see what was wrong, when he looked at his sister he was in shock at how much she looked like him, he carefully picked up his sister he

remembered how the people at the orphanage cared for crying babies so he turns her around and he smelled her but and he drew back quickly at the really bad smell so

Tommy takes Tammy out of her crib and changes her The whole time Tammy stops crying, she watches her brother clean and change her. Tammy raises her small arm up to him

and Tommy moves his arm and lets her tiny hand close around his finger, Tommy leans a bit and kisses her head lightly which causes her to smile then he smiles back. Tommy sees Tammy start to wake up.

"Tom?" Tammy asks sleepily as she sits up

Unlike other one year olds Tammy says Tom instead of mom or dad since their parents don't really care for her.

"Right here Tammy." Tommy tells her picking her up then he hears her stomach growl so he gets the bottle and food he brought up and he feeds her

That night Tommy wakes up to the smell of smoke and the sound of firetrucks, so he quickly gets out of bed and runs over to get Tammy and the second he gets down from the stool two firefighters bursts into the room and they are both carried out of the house. Tommy sees his parents room is on fire and knew that they are both dead.

'Mom must have fell asleep smoking.' Tommy thinks

When they are brought to an ambulance Tammy wakes up and starts crying.

"Tom, Tom!" Tammy cries in the medic's arms.

Tommy runs over and the medic gives Tammy to him and Tommy holds her to him.

"Shh Tammy it's ok they are going to help us." Tommy tells her gently s

Tammy looks over at the house then looks back at Tommy, Tommy hugs her close to him. They are checked over by medics then child services come and takes then to the

orphanage. Two weeks later they are both adopted by another couple and they get the last name Oliver.

[Eight years later]

The Oliver's move to a city named Angle Grove and the next day Tommy and Tammy goes to a karate tournament that Tommy signed up for, they go into a place called Ernie's

Youth Center. Tommy had already changed at home while his parents finished putting everything away so he signs in and then finds a spot to warm up, Tammy sits on

the floor and watches her brother warm up then the tournament starts and he goes up. Tommy makes it to the final round and his opponent is a boy his age that is

surrounded by one boy in black, one in blue, one girl in yellow then he notices a beautiful girl in pink who eyes meet his and they both blush and look away. Tommy

then faces off the boy in red whose name he sees from the score board is Jason, they end up in a tie and after they shook hands and after telling the owner that he could

keep the trophy so it can be put on display at the youth center then they walk away. Tommy sees Tammy holding his water bottle out for him.

"Good job Tommy." Tammy tells her brother as she hands him the bottle

"Thanks Tammy. Tommy says sitting picking up his bag, then holds Tammy's hand then they head home

As they are walking Tammy tugs on Tommy's hand.

"Yes Tammy?" Tommy asks

"I saw you look at the girl in pink." Tammy tells him

Tommy blushes. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He says

"That's why you're blushing?" Tammy teases

"No I'm hot from the match." Tommy lies

Tammy stops and turns to her brother and glare at him. "Liar." She says

Tommy picks her up and throws her over his shoulder ignoring people staring.

"Tomas James Oliver put me down right now or I'll tell mom and dad!" Tammy yells struggling

"What are they going to do about it?" Tommy asks calmly still walking

"Yell at you." Tammy replies still struggling

"No they wouldn't." He tells her

"Put me down you're smell!" Tammy yells now pounding on his back

"Well I was in a karate tournament." Tommy says he sees their house

Tammy stopped pounding on his back realizing that she's hurting him since he's already sore from the tournament. Tommy wonders if she fell asleep but she shifts

herself so she is on her side.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love having you as a brother?" Tammy asks

"Yes multiple times and the same with me saying how much I love having you as a sister." Tommy says moving to hold his sister so that she's being held like a baby.

The door is open so Tommy walks right into their house.

"How was the tournament?" Mrs. Oliver asks her children

"I tied with my opponent named Jason, we gave the owner of the juice bar the trophy so he could put it on display." Tommy tells replies setting Tammy down

"That was nice, anything else you two would like to say?" Mrs. Oliver asks with a smile on her face

"No." Tommy and Tammy say together looking at the ground

"So why did I hear Tammy yelling for you to put her down Tommy?" She asks

"You're hearing things." Tammy says

"So why did I hear it too?" Mr. Oliver asks walking into the room

"We're playing around." Tommy answers

"Any way me and your mother are leaving to go for our year cruse, here is a debit card, a cell phone and here is the keys to your car Tommy." Mr. Oliver says

Their parents grab their suit cases and left them alone.

"We're always alone." Tammy states

Tommy turns to his sister. "At least we go each other." He tells her softly

"Yah I know it has been like this for a long time hasn't it?" Tammy asks

"Ever since I was brought to your biological parent's house and I took care of you." Tommy tells her

Tammy hugged Tommy then Tommy made them dinner. After dinner they went into the back yard and played, Tammy tackles her brother and they fell over laughing. Tammy snuggled into her brother's side.

"Love you bro." Tammy says as the sun goes down

"Love you too sis." He replies

The run up to the roof of their house and they watch the sun go down then they laid on the roof and looked at the stars.

"Tommy what will happen to us when you graduate and go off to college?" Tammy asks

"I'll take you with me by then you'll be twelve and by law you're old enough to stay home by your self while I go to my classes then you'll live with me for the rest

of my life if you want to." Tommy replies then he hears Tammy softly snoring.

Tommy picks up his sister and takes her to their room, he lays her in her bed than covers her up. Tommy puts shorts on then locks the doors and windows then he goes to

bed. The next day they get up for and they go to school, they walk up to a big building that is third grade to twelfth grade. They go to the office to see who their home room teacher is then Tommy takes Tammy to her room first.

"Have a great day Tammy." Tommy says kneeling down

"You too Tommy." Tammy says hugging him then she goes into her room

Tommy meets the girl in pink after scaring away two bullies her name is Kimberly and she invites him and Tammy to hang out with her friends. When school ends Tommy

tells Tammy to wait for him while he goes gets his truck, a half an hour goes past and Tammy is worried but she stays where her brother told her to stay. Unknown to

her that he is now the evil green ranger and in her pocket a second green ranger coin appears. Finally Tommy pulls up and Tammy gets in and after putting her seat belt

on she turns to her brother.

"What took so long car trouble?" She asks

"Leave me alone." Tommy tells her

After a bit they pull up to their house, Tommy unlocks the door and goes straight to their room. Tammy frowns but she pulls out her homework and starts working on it,

she comes to science after a while but she can't understand a word so she walks up to her room and walks over to Tommy's bed were he is laying down.

"Tommy can you help me, I can't understand this word." Tammy says

"What are you stupid sound it out." Tommy tells her

Tammy looks at her paper and tries to sound it out but she can't.

"I still can't understand it." Tammy tells him

"Let me see you moron." Tommy says yanking the paper from her hands

"I'm not stupid and I'm not a moron." Tammy says

"You are stupid that word is photosynthesis." Tommy tells her handing back her paper

Tammy takes her paper. "I'm not stupid." She says in a higher voice

Tommy sits up with his eyes flashing green and he smacks Tammy across her face, Tammy holds her cheek and looks at her brother in shock and tears fill in her eyes.

"Oh stop crying you baby you raised your voice to me, you know what I'm out of here and I'll be back." Tommy says

Tommy grabs his keys and he leaves Tammy alone in the house, Tammy finishes her homework crying and she goes back to her room. She turns on the radio in the room and

she looks at the floor while holding her eagle and panther that Tommy got her at a zoo. After a while the song 'Those nights' by Skillet comes on, it is one of Tammy's

favorite songs so she starts singing it but her singing is choked and she can't gets the words right because she's still crying. At the same time Tommy comes back home and when he opens the

door he hears Tammy trying to sing so he closes the door and walks up to go yell at her but he is stopped in his tracks when he sees the red mark on her cheek and

after the song ends so he hides but he can still hear his sister.

"I'm so very sorry Tommy for what ever I did to make you hate me, I'll try to be a better sister and a lot smarter one. I'm sorry for bugging you when you was trying

to relaxing, I'm sorry you have to put up with me and take care of me. I'm sorry I even exist, I should have died in that fire when I was one." Tammy says thinking she

is still alone then she gets under the covers and curls up in a ball and she starts sobbing very harshly. "I'm all alone." Tammy chokes out before her sobbing gets so

bad that her bed is shaking.

Tommy feels tears running down his face while his heart and bones hurt at how he treated her so Tommy walks into the bathroom and grabs an ice pack then goes into his

room and walks over to Tammy's bed, he pulls back the covers and sees Tammy flinching but he sits on the bed while Tammy sits up with a red face with red eyes. Tommy

lifts his hand that is holding the ice pack and once again Tammy finches but Tommy places the ice pack on her cheek, he then pulls her to him and he holds her while

she hugs him gripping the back of his green shirt and she starts sobbing harshly again while Tommy rubs her back.

"I'm so very sorry Tammy for what I everything I did, I love you so very much that is why I saved you from the fire and you're not alone, please forgive me." Tommy says

Tammy looks up at him, she kisses his cheek and buries her head in his neck. "I love you too." Tammy says which is muffled

After a bit Tammy's stomach growls so Tommy carries her down to the kitchen and he cooks them dinner, after dinner Tommy takes Tammy outside and they start playing when

Goldar appears, Tommy tucks Tammy under his arm.

"What do you want Goldar?" Tommy asks

"Empress wants the other green ranger as her servant." Goldar says

"What are you taking about monkey brains?" Tommy says

"That little girl has green ranger powers." Goldar tells him

"No she doesn't." Tommy snaps

"Don't play dumb with me human." Goldar says walking to the siblings

Tammy feels something rub against her leg so she sticks a hand in her pocket and she pulls out a coin with a foot print on it. Goldar calls for puttys to attack while

Tommy sees the coin then he morphs and has Tammy hid, while fighting the other Power Rangers appear and after a while Goldar retreats. Tommy walks over to Tammy still

morphed and helps her out of her hiding place.

"Step away from the little girl." The red ranger says

"You guys go away." Tommy says

"Why so you can take her to Rita?" The black ranger asks

"No Tammy is not going anywhere near Rita and Tammy has a power coin like mine." Tommy tells them

"Tammy you should get away from him, he's evil." The pink ranger says

"No he is not evil by choise so leave him alone." Tammy tells her as she grips her brother's hand

"He attacked us earlier today so yes he's evil." The yellow ranger tells Tammy

"I don't care, he is not evil." Tammy says close to shouting

The whole time the blue ranger is watching the conversation and trying to figure out why the green ranger is protecting Tammy, why she has a power coin and why Tammy

refuses to go to the other rangers.

"Yes he is evil." The red ranger tells her

"No he is not!" Tammy screams angry at him and her eyes flash a light green which causes everyone to gasp.

"Easy Tammy." Tommy says picking her up and rubbing her back to calm her down

"But you're not evil by choice. Tammy says

The blue ranger walks over to them.

"How about we take her to our mentor and she comes right back." The blue rangers says

"If it is ok with her." Tommy says the he looks at his sister. "What do you think Tammy?" He asks

"Sure but I want to come right back." Tammy says

"She lives here." Tommy tells them

The pink ranger walks over to the siblings and Tommy places Tammy down on the ground, Tammy and the pink ranger walk over to the other rangers. The pink ranger gently

takes Tammy's hand and the group teleports. Tommy sits down to wait for his sister to come back.

[Command Center]

The other rangers with Tammy land in the Command Center and Tammy looks around scared.

"Rangers who is this?" Asks a head in a tube

"This is Tammy and she has the green rangers powers." Says the blue ranger

"Hello Tammy, I'm Zordon from the planet Eltar and this is my assistant Alpha five." Zordon says

"Hi." Tammy says still a bit scared

"Zordon how is it possible for someone to get someone's ranger powers." The yellow ranger asks

"There can be two reds or two blues on a team but their suits are different." Zordon tells them

"She has the same exact power coin as the green ranger." The black ranger says

"Alpha please bring in the extra morpher." Zordon says

"Right away Zordon." Alpha says and walks into another room

"Rangers it is safe to unmorph." Zordon says

The rangers nod and they power down, Tammy gasps at them.

"I saw you guys at the karate tournament by brother competed in." Tammy says

"Your Tommy's sister?" Jason asks

Tammy nods and looks at Kimberly with a smile and a giggle, Kimberly blushes when she realizes what Tammy was giggling about. The rangers introduced themselves to

Tammy when Alpha walks in with the extra morpher and hands it to Tammy who looks at it.

"So what do I do?" Tammy asks

"Put your power coin right here." Billy says pointing to the spot

Tammy puts her coin in the morpher and the morpher changes from silver to gold.

"Now what?" She asks

"Just say its morphing time and try dragonzord or what ever comes to your mind." Kimberly tells her

Tammy nods. "Its morphing time, dragozord." Tammy says

When she's done morphing the others look at her suit in awe, it was just like the green ranger's suit but it has diamonds going vertical on the arms and legs. Trini

removes Tammy's helmet and Tammy looks at Zordon.

"Just as I thought, she's a shadow." Zordon says

"What's a shadow?" The rangers ask

"A shadow is a person who gets identical powers to another ranger, the last shadow was my friend from eleven thousand years ago." Zordon tells them

"Wait so her eyes flashing green is inherited?" Jason asks

"Yes that is inherited too." Zordon says

After Tammy is told the rules that she agrees to and Billy telling her he'll make her a communicator, Jason turns to her as she powers down.

"Why are you so attached to the green ranger he's evil." He asks

"I can't tell you it is not my place to tell you his identity." Tammy says

They start fighting when Kimberly and Trini breaks them up.

"Enough we need to get home and I'm sure Tommy is worried about his sister." Kimberly says then morphs and teleports Tammy back home

When they land they see that the green ranger is still there, he stands up and walks over to them. Tammy quickly gets out of Kimberly's grip and into Tommy's arms who

picks her up.

"Bye Tammy." Kimberly says

"By pink ranger." Tammy replies

Kimberly teleports to her home. Tammy yawns and Tommy carries her inside then sets her down on the couch so he can power down.

"So how did it go?" Tommy asks

"It went well and they gave me a morpher." Tammy says pulling her's out

"You're too young to be a ranger." Tommy says

"I don't care can we go to bed I'm tired." Tammy says sleepily

Tommy nods and locks up the house then carries Tammy upstairs, he places her down on her bed and covers her up then turns off the light and goes to bed himself.

"Night Tommy love you." Tammy says half awake

"Night and love you too Tammy." Tommy replies

The two siblings fall asleep but four hours later Tammy woke up screaming causing Tommy to bolt up and he looks over at her, he gets up and goes over and sits on

Tammy's bed then he pulls her into a hug.

"It is alright shh." Tommy says rubbing Tammy's back as she sobbed

"They killed you right in front of me." Tammy chokes out

"I'm alright Tammy and trust me I'm not going to die any time soon." Tommy tells her

Tammy calms down and falls back asleep but she is still clinging onto her brother so Tommy lays them down, covers them up and he falls asleep. Tammy doesn't have anymore nightmares that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after school Tommy is called up to Rita's palace but before he leaves he makes sure that Tammy is with the other rangers, the only ranger at the Juice

Bar is Kimberly.

"Hey Tammy where did Tommy go?" Kimberly asks as Tammy walks over to her

"Food shopping and I had him go alone or we would both forget things, I want to see if only he went would he get everything." Tammy tells her sitting down

"So is your brother," Kim starts but Tammy cuts her off

"Dating anyone, no he's single and trust me he really likes you." Tammy says

Kimberly blushes. "I don't want to pressure him since you two just moved and he has to take care of you then he has his karate classes that he wants to teach." She

says

"Trust me you're not pressuring him besides you two look perfect with each other, heck you two are probably made for each other." Tammy says as Ernie walks over

"Hey Kimberly who is this?" Ernie asks

"Ernie this is Tommy's sister Tammy." Kim says

"Hello Tammy, what would like to drink?" Erine asks being nice to Tammy

"A banana smoothie please." Tammy tells him

"Ok one banana smoothie and Kimberly the usual?" Ernie asks

"Yes please." Kim says

"Coming right up." Ernie says

Ernie leaves and Kimberly turns back to Tammy.

"You really think we're perfect for each other?" Kim asks

"Yes!" Tammy almost yells happily

The other rangers walk up to the table.

"What are you so happy about Tammy?" Trini asks

"Don't you think Kimberly and my brother are made for each other?" Tammy asks

The Jason and Zack leave to spare while Billy and Trini takes a seat.

"Yes they are defiantly made for each other." Trini says and Billy nods causing Kimberly to turn red.

[With Tommy]

Tommy teleports into the moon palace in front of Rita.

"Yes my empress?" Tommy asks

"Why won't you bring the girl here?" Rita asks

"I am not letting my sister get involved in this." Tommy lies to her

"Go!" Rita says

Tommy nods teleports back to earth by the Youth Center, he walks in and sees Tammy with the other rangers which makes him relax knowing that Goldar will never get to

her.

"Tammy we have to go home." Tommy says looking at Kimberly and they blush.

"Alright bye." Tammy says getting up and taking her brother's hand

"Bye." The rangers say

They walk out of the Youth Center and head home.

"Hey Tommy Kimberly likes you." Tammy sings happily

Tommy blushes which Tammy smiles at.

"Tammy." Tommy says in a warning voice

"You like her, you like her." Tammy sings smiling

They reach home with Tammy looks up at Tommy whose face is red.

"Love you bro." Tammy says

Tommy picks up Tammy and sets her on the couch. After they eat dinner Tammy stands up on her chair and wraps her arms around Tommy's neck which he returns the hug.

"Hey can I see what your suit looks like?" Tommy asks

"Sure." Tammy says

Tammy morphs and Tommy looks at her suit then she powers down.

"Did anyone tell you why you have my powers?" Tommy asks

"Yah this head in a tube told me I'm something called a shadow, my powers are inherited and so is when my eyes flash light green." She tells him

Tommy takes her off the chair and they go out side to play frisbee, when it get dark like every night they go on the roof and watch the sun set then they look at the

stars. They get up to go back in the house when Tammy grabs Tommy's hand and they go to bed. Over the next three days Tommy gets the sword of darkness, while Tammy

gets her weapon the Drago dagger it is a Khkuri Dagger it controls her zord like her brother's dragon dagger. Her zord is the dragozord it is a green and gold dragon.

The dragozord can fly, Billy gives her own communicator Tommy cuts Zordon from the Command Center. Then Tommy gets trapped in a force field by Alpha during his second

trip into the Command Center. Rita frees him but Alpha is able to get the green ranger's identity and now looking at the viewing globe at her brother Tammy braces her

self for Jason.

"You knew that your brother is the green ranger and you didn't tell us?" Jason asks

"I told you it wasn't my place to tell you his identity." Tammy tells him

"We are supposed to trust each other, how can we do that if you don't tell us stuff like this?" Jason says yelling

The other rangers try to get them to stop.

"He's the only family I have left who cares for me, my parents are always gone and without him I'll be all alone!" Tammy yells back tears form in her eyes

Jason doesn't say anything as the alarms go off, this time Tammy joins the older rangers in fighting against her brother who has his own zord called the dragonzord.

The rangers fights Tommy and they knock the sword of darkness from Tommy's hand, Jason shoots his blaster destroying the sword. Tammy rushes over to her brother who is

laying face down in the sand, Jason jogs over and help her get Tommy up.

"All man what happened." Tommy says then realizes what happened. "I'm so sorry." He says

"It wasn't your fault Tommy." Jason says as Tammy hugs her brother. "Will you join us Tommy?" Jason asks holding his hand out

Tommy smiles and shakes his hand.

"Alright it's morphing time!" Jason says

"Dragonzord!" Tommy yells

"Dragozord!" Tammy half yells

"Mastodon." Zack says

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly says happily

"Triceratops." Billy says

"Saber tooth tiger." Trini says

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouts

After learning about the new zord combination which has the dragonzord as the main body with the triceratops and saber tooth tiger as the feet, the mastodon as the arms

and the dragozord which attaches to the back and lets the megazord fly. The rangers teleport back to the Command Center and Zordon tells them more about the shadow

rangers.

"Like I said before if Tommy gets a new power Tammy gets it too, his flashing green eyes is also inherited. If Tammy or Tommy gets seriously hurt the other will feel

it too." Zordon says

The rangers nod and then after a bit they teleport home, Tommy and Tammy after eating something they go in the back to relax in the sun.

"I'm sorry that I smacked you." Tommy tells Tammy

"I already forgive you Tommy." Tammy replies smiling at him

They sit in silence for a while just enjoying the sun.

"So what are you going to study in college?" Tammy asks

"I want to study paleontology." Tommy tells her

"I don't know what I want to go for." Tammy says

"Well you got nine years to choose." Tommy says

They go up to their roof to watch the sun set then look at the stars, they head back in and go to bed.

"Night Tommy." Tammy says

"Night Tammy." Tommy replies

Sorry for the short chapter, I have a final project for school that I've been working on. No flames please or I'll use the brachio staffs wind strike and blow them away.


End file.
